


Smile - Malec

by Akira_Vargas



Category: Shadowhunters, TMI - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Isabelle ships it, Jace is afraid of ducks, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus can't drive, Malec, We all Ship it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Vargas/pseuds/Akira_Vargas
Summary: When his sister has fallen ill Alec seeks help from the high warlock of Brooklyn. He would do anything to save Isabelle so he makes a deal. But is the price the beginning of something greater?





	1. Sick shadowhunters and dates

Not knowing where to go, Alec made his way to Magnus Bane. He hoped to get help from him. After his sister Isabelle got ill he had tried everything except two things. One of them could kill her which was a risk Alec wouldn't take. So his last hope was Magnus' magic.

There he stood, in front of the warlock's door. Just as he wanted to knock the door opened.

Magnus was surprised. The young man looked exhausted. He was really handsome and unlocked something in him. The warlock hasn't felt something like that in centuries.

"I'm Magnus. I don't think we've been formally introduced." The shadowhunter needed to take a minute to breathe.

"Alec. I know who you are. I'm here because I need your help." He was very serious.

"With what? You look tired. Do you want something to drink?"

Alec just shook his head. "It's about my sister. She's in a really bad shape. You're my last hope. I'll pay you anything! My bow. My stele. Just help her, please."

"Woah. Calm down, pretty boy. I'll help her and then we'll talk about the payment okay? Where is she?" Magnus was touched by how much his opponent cared about his sister. He really wanted to help him.

"In the Institute. We can't portal her to Idris. She's too weak to do that right now." The warlock could hear the anxiety in his voice. "Okay let's get to work." He smiled at his client and portaled them there.

After a while, Magnus came out of the room where they cared for Isabelle. "And?" Alec jumped off his chair. "She'll be fine. If you had come a few hours later she would be dead." The shadowhunter smiled relieved. "Thank you so much. What should I pay you?"

Magnus felt bad. He was glad he could help him. Something about him was interesting. "You know what Alec? I want to go on a date with you. That would be enough."

The shadowhunter was startled. "Wh- What? You aren't serious, right? I mean you don't even know me." He just laughed awkwardly.

"I'm serious you said you'll pay me anything. I would like to get to know you better. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 pm. See you, pretty boy." Leaving Alec startled the warlock left. After that, the shadowhunter rushed into the room his sister was. Isabelle stood up and smiled. Her brother hugged her tightly. "Don't you ever do that again!" The sister laughed but then looked at him seriously. "What did you pay him?"

"He wants me to go on a date with him."

"Aww, that's cute. I ship you two. No, I really mean it you deserve to be happy. Just give him a chance. I'll help you get ready!" Izzy seemed more excited for her brother's date than he was.

"You're kidding, right?" Alec looked at his sister. He wanted to argue but their parents came in.

Maryse hugged Isabelle. "Oh thank the angels you're alright!" Their father got there shortly after their mother and smiled freed from the fear for his daughter. After they happily talked to each other. Their mother took her son out to talk with him alone.

"What did you pay that warlock for saving her?"

"I can manage it it's nothing. You don't need to worry."

"If you say so. I hope you didn't do anything stupid."

At the next day, Izzy was running around in Alec's room. Trying to find him something to wear. "We really need to go and buy you some clothes!"

"Can't I go like this? I don't even know him so why would I care?"

"Because maybe he's your true love."

"Sure, Izzy. Emotions are just a distraction, nothing more."

"Oh come on! This will be fun."

Alec stood up and walked to pick up some clothes. "I will just wear this." His sister didn't seem to happy that he chose that outfit and threw him some other clothes in his face. "Okay, I'll wear that."

His sister waited until he got ready. "You look really handsome. Just be yourself and say something nice."

"What do you want? You can't have both."

"Don't be so grumpy Alec. I know you and you'll enjoy this if not I'll take full responsibility."

"Well, I better get out and wait outside. I don't want our parents to know about all this. Or Jace." Just as Alec walked outside he ran into Magnus. 

"You look cute." The warlock smiled at him.

Izzy came out and grinned. "Doesn't he? Be nice Alec and have fun."

"Can we go now before my parents come."

"Of course, pretty boy." Magnus grabbed Alec's hand, who blushed a bit, which made his sister laugh. She shipped it.

As they walked out and started heading to the club, Alec started to enjoy the date. It was quiet and his company wasn't that bad either. They started to have a bit small talk but after a while, the shadowhunter started getting more comfortable. They started talking about more and more stuff.

When they arrived at the club, they were heading to, Magnus bought them some drinks. "So are you enjoying yourself? I sure hope so."

"Yeah. It's not that bad." Alec looked at Magnus and smiled a bit.

"You know you look even better with a smile." The warlock's comment made him blush a bit.

At the club, they quite enjoyed each others company and laughed a lot. But as the night went on Magnus took his date to the park where they sat on a bench.

After a while, Alec sat there resting his head on the other's shoulder which had his arms wrapped around him. "You know what? It's kind of sad that you can't see the stars out here because of the lights. Don't you think? They're so pretty."

The warlock put his finger under his chin and smirked. He snapped his other fingers and all the lights went off. Just as they died, Magnus revealed his real eyes. His cat eyes. "You're right they're pretty but you're a way better view, Alexander."

A smile spread across the shadowhunter's face. He loved looking at the stars but all of the sudden he couldn't stop looking at his opponent's eyes. "They're beautiful. You're beautiful."

Magnus laughed a bit. "You're cute. You must have a lot of Exes."

Just as he said that his date looked away. "Actually I've never been in a relationship. I've never been kissed. God, now you're weirded out." But instead of judging him, as Alec thought he would, he turned his face to him.

"Never been kissed huh?" Before he could do or say anything their lips locked. Alec was frozen in place. His heart started pounding faster. Magnus' lips felt so soft on his. Slowly the shadowhunter relaxed. He felt the others' hands fondling his hair. His own hands started to wander to Magnus' waist. It felt so natural. So sweet. So good. Just sitting in the Park at night. Under the stars. Just the two of them. It was quiet and nobody would interrupt them.

Magnus' one hand started to wander under Alec's shirt and on his bare skin. With the other, he started stroking the back of the other's hand. After a while, they had to stop for air. As Alec was still trying to get his thoughts back together Magnus started kissing his fingers.

"You're alright?" The warlock laughed a bit at how startled the other was. As an answer, his date went in for another kiss which surprised him. Not that he was complaining. They kissed for a long time until Alec eventually stopped.

As it was getting later and later the warlock looked up. "It's pretty late already. We should probably go." Just as he wanted to stand up he noticed that his date was asleep. "Cute." He couldn't help but smile.

The warlock opened a portal and picked him up. He got through it and placed his love on his couch. After that, he got to get a blanket and covered his body with it. "Good night, pretty boy." Magnus kissed him on his forehead. He fell in love something he hadn't done for centuries.

Just as Magnus realized that fact and wanted to go to his bedroom a hand grabbed his. It was Alec's. "Don't go." The shadowhunter whispered drowsily. How cute he looked as he was half asleep. So the young mans love decided to stay with him.


	2. Kisses in Paris

Magnus was already awake as he got some coffee and breakfast for him and his guest. Alec was still asleep on the couch. Just as he placed the tray on his coffee table in front of him. The shadowhunter woke up. "Morning sleeping beauty."

"What time is it? I need to go back to the Institute." He stood up from the couch.

"Stay for breakfast." The warlock didn't want his date to go already.

"No, I really have to go. Besides the agreement was one date. I'm sorry I feel asleep." The shadowhunter wandered to the door.

"Next time we can go to Tokyo or Paris." Ignoring what his opponent said Magnus smiled.

"I can't- I mean it's nice from you to- I just don't know- It's- I'll just go." After he said that Alec hurried out of the warlocks apartment and back to the Institute.

"See you soon."

As the young man returned to the Institute his sister nearly jumped onto him. "Sooo? You stayed the night?" Her brother just tried to walk away.

"What happened? Didn't you enjoy it?" Isabelle walked beside him looking at him confused. 

"Why would I've enjoyed it. It's not like I wanted to go. I had to."

"But he seemed so nice."

Alec didn't want to accept that he actually enjoyed it. That he might feel something for the warlock. After all, he was a man and a downworlder. His parents would want him to get married to a shadowhunter sooner or later. So even if he felt something for him. Was he ready to give up his life for him? He could lose his job, his family, everything.

But there was something about Magnus. About that Night they shared. He liked it. He enjoyed it. Being in that club with him. Sitting on that park bench. The kisses they had. His beautiful eyes. Alec didn't want to let him go. But he knew he had to. Sooner or later and he knew the sooner the better.

"Alec, I know you. What are you thinking about?" Izzy grabbed him by his arm.

"Nothing. I told you what you wanted to know."

Just as Isabelle wanted to argue the alarm went off.

"I'll discuss this with you after the mission." Isabelle decided she wouldn't give up on her ship. 

A few days later Magnus called Alec again. Asking him out. Even though the shadowhunter knew he couldn't have what he wanted he agreed. He just needed to see him again. While he was getting ready his sister came in.

"Where are you heading, brother?" Isabelle grinned already knowing the answer. Her brother just rolled his eyes. "Magnus? I knew you like him. So what happened that night?"

"Just don't tell our parents. They would not like it." Alec started to tell her from the date he had with Magnus. Everything even how he fell asleep.

"You guys kissed?! That's so cute. Wait! That means you lied to me? There was never a Jessica Hawkblue!" The brother looked away annoyed. "I should get going now." 

"You want to wear that?"

"Yes, why not?" Alec seemed confused as Isabelle started searching through his stuff. Without saying anything her brother walked out, saving himself the trouble of changing into like 25 outfits until she was satisfied.

The two met in front of the Institute. "Hey." Alec smiled at his date. "Let's go before my sister comes out here."

"Sure." Magnus opened a portal. "After you." While they stepped through it, they didn't notice that someone was watching them.

First of all the warlock portaled them to Tokyo. They ate something there and bought some things for Magnus' apartment. The two discussed the term 'fatty tuna'. After that, he portaled them to France, where they went for a walk.

"I got you something." Alec gave his love a little bag. 

"For me?" The other sounded surprised but after Alec nodded he took it. In it was an omamori (hope I spelled it right^^"). 

"It's supposed to bring you luck and protection." The warlock took his hands. "Thank you, Alexander. You continue to surprise me."

"In good ways, I hope." Alec smiled. 

As the night went on and they sat on a bench looking at the Seine. The shadowhunter was loving the atmosphere. It was quiet. He started thinking about Magnus. About his feelings. Maybe he really loved him. He had to smile when he was around. Perhaps the warlock was the reason he smiled. Just having him around made him feel better.

"Hey, Alexander? Why did you agree on going on this date with me? Not that I'm complaining but you kind of confuse me. Why did you say you can't?" The warlock smiled at him as he played with the other's hair.

"I wanted to see you again. I trust you. I like you. But I think I really can't do this. Whatever it is we're heading towards to. I didn't leave you because I didn't like you. I was just overwhelmed by all these emotions. On top of that, I was frankly scared as hell because I think I really fell for you. The thing is my parents are trying to find me a wife. I thought if I really pretended these feelings weren't there, they would go away. But they didn't." Alec looked away. 

Magnus was surprised but really glad. He took his dates head in his hands and kissed him. At first, Alec didn't know what to do. But after a while, he gave in. The warlocks hands moved through the other's hair. At one point the shadowhunter started to grab Magnus shirt to pull him closer to himself. 

They stopped for a split second but went in for another kiss. The two shared a few kisses until Magnus spoke up. "I hope that was enough of an answer for you." Alec just nodded.

"You need to know That I still have no real clue what I'm feeling so-" 

Magnus interrupted him. "So we're going to take this slow." "Thank you."

"So does your family know you're gay?" The warlock got interested.

"Only Izzy. But she doesn't tell anyone."

After they talked a bit, Magnus portaled them back to the Institute. "Sleep well, Alexander."

"You, too. Thank you for today it was fun." He smiled. "Thank you for going on this date with me, pretty boy. Thank you for that cute smile as well." The two shared another kiss.

All of the sudden someone grabbed Alec and pulled him away from Magnus. It was his mother. Her son stood there in shock. Not knowing what to do.

"What are you doing?!" Maryse screamed at her son. "Mother, I-" Alec tried to explain himself but then his mother grabbed him. "You're going to come with me, now!" "But-" Again he tried to protest but it was useless. She looked at Magnus in disgust. "You may have saved my daughter but stay away from my son."

After Alec had a really long talk with his parents about how Magnus was just manipulating him, he went to his room. He was sure that his parents lied. The warlock would have never done something like that. He lied down on his bed being totally discouraged. Even if he wasn't sure that he loved him, he knew he felt something for him.

Without a warning, Isabelle came rushed in. She just hugged him. "You're alright?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore, Izzy." He just stared into the room. "I mean maybe I shouldn't have kissed him. I don't even know what I feel! I just know that I care about him and that he's important to me. Is it wrong? All this? What I'm feeling? Am I wrong?"

"No, Alec. It's normal. Emotions are never a black and white. But remember that, if he is important to you, don't let him go!" The sister smiled at him. 

"Thank you for everything. But I'm tired.I'll better go to sleep." 

"Sure. If you need anything just say so."

Just as he thought he had some alone time, Jace came into his room. "What happened? Who do I have to kill?!"

"I'm fine, Jace." "Who do you think you're talking to. I'm your parabatai. You know you can't lie to me."

"I- I just don't know. I think I'm in love with Magnus. But I don't know and it's all so complicated!" Jace hugged his brother. "We'll figure it out okay?"

"I think that's something where you can't help me with. It's something I need to do on my own." Alec hugged him tightly.

Which he didn't notice was that Magnus tried to call him like 5 times already.


	3. A shoulder to cry on

The next day Alec looked at his phone. 6 missed calls and a few text messages? The texts were all from Magnus asking if everything was okay. 

After a week at like 6 pm he couldn't help it he texted Magnus to come to the Institue.

Even though his parents wanted him to stay inside except for missions, Alec hurried outside. He actually didn't care. As the shadowhunter was outside his eyes met with the warlock's. Despite all logic, Alec knew he couldn't live without Magnus. He ran up to his visitor and hugged him. "I missed you too, Alexander."

"Please just take me somewhere we can be alone. I'm so confused. I need you right now. I can't even concentrate on a fight!" Alec was pretty straightforward, which startled Magnus. But he just opened a portal. "After you."

They got to the warlock's apartment. "So. Want to talk about what just happened?"

"I don't know, Magnus! I don't know anything right now. I'm confused. You're confusing me! You're distracting me. I don't know what to do. I've been feeling so alone. I don't know what to think. My parents are trying to tell me how to feel. Save me, Magnus." Alec was one hell of a mess. He nearly started crying because of everything he tried to bury inside of him.

"Calm down, Alexander. It's normal that you're confused. Emotions are confusing." He placed a hand on his lover's cheek. "I can't tell you how you should feel or what you're feeling. The only thing I can guarantee you is that you never have to feel alone. I'll always be there for you and I love you. You can always request my help. Izzy and Jace will always be there for you too." Magnus started stroking the other's cheek softly.

"But I don't want to bother anyone. They have enough problems of their own. I guess your the same with that." Alec tried so hard to hold back the tears, which have been building up for so long now.

Magnus hugged him tightly. "You're allowed to cry, Alexander. Even if you're a soldier, you don't always have to keep on marching. It's okay. Everybody needs a minute sometimes. You can't always put your family above your own life. Your own feelings. You're allowed to depend on people and you're allowed to need a shoulder to cry on."

Alec started bursting out into tears and clinging to Magnus' shirt. "I feel so weak." Mid-sentence his voice cracked and ended up in him sobbing.

"You're not weak, Alexander. You've been too strong for too long. Everything is alright. Nobody is judging you." The warlock was carefully rubbing over his back to comfort him.

Alec just cried and screamed his soul out. He was just crying on Magnus' shoulder. The shoulder of the man he loved. Where he was able to show weakness. To cry and scream. Magnus continued to try to comfort him the best he could. He could feel how tense he was. 

They were just sitting there. Tears streaming down Alec's face while he was in Magnus' arms. Havening a total break down. He needed him. He needed this shoulder to cry on. But he was afraid. How could he love when he was afraid to fall. They were in the middle of a war. He could lose Magnus. So he tried everything to stop himself from developing feelings for him. He knew that it would hurt way more when he had stronger feelings for him.

Even if they would be able to live a happy life together, he wasn't immortal. Someday he would have to leave Magnus. Alec would die and he would take a piece of the warlock. But Magnus knew that. The thing was despite knowing that, he couldn't help it. He loved that mess inside his arms, everything about him.

"You can't love me." Alec cried out. "Someday I'll die. We're in the middle of a war! We can't be distracted with our feelings. Time is slipping away. I'm afraid, Magnus. I'm afraid that the people I love will die. I'm afraid of dying myself! I feel so vulnerable." 

Magnus made Alec look straight at him. He looked the other in the eye. "Alexander, I may be the high warlock of Brooklyn but even I can't see the future. But I'll guarantee you I won't let you die. Don't you worry, now. Maybe we're in the middle of a war but there always be a war or something like that. Even if time would be running out, that doesn't matter. I love you and I'll wait for you. I've got plenty of time. I'll wait until you're ready."

He pulled him back into a hug. Alec was touched but he couldn't shake off the pain, that he had buried so deep inside himself. He didn't want to fall in love. There was just too much to lose. Life can do terrible things sometimes. 

The shadowhunter cried himself to sleep. But in spite of being asleep, he wouldn't let go of Magnus. He still grasped the other's shirt. Magnus fondled Alec, who started to relax a bit. 

"Come on, let us go to sleep, pretty boy." He picked up the sleeping mess. "I love you, my dear." The warlock looked down at his love. He cared so much for him. Magnus walked up to his bedroom and placed Alec and himself in his bed. He still held him close. The warlock kissed the other's forehead.

After a while, Magnus started to fall asleep too. The two just lied there. Alec in the other's arms. It was really peaceful. Over the night the shadowhunter got multiple texts and calls.

At the next morning, Alec woke up laying in Magnus' arms. "Morning, pretty boy. Do you feel better?" The shadowhunter was still a bit drowsy. 

"Yes. Thank you so much." Alec smiled at his host. Magnus loved his smile. He loved to see him happy. But he was kind of confused why the shadowhunter thanked him.

"For what?"

"For letting me stay. For simply being there for me when I needed you. For well keeping up with all my shit." He laughed a bit nervously and continued "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I'll make it up to you."

Magnus giggled. "Okay listen to me, Alexander. First of all, I'll always be there for you, that's obvious. You don't need to thank me for that. Secondly, you aren't causing any trouble and there's no need to apologize. I like your company. But if you really want to make it up to me, we can go on another date."

"Okay deal." Alec smiled. "What time is it? I should head back to the institute."

"Oh." Magnus sounded disappointed. "Magnus, I'm kidding. I don't even want to go back right now. Not if they don't need me. So that date. When?"

"Let's say Friday night?" Magnus stood up. Alec just nodded and followed the warlock in his living room. Even if Alec agreed with going on dates with him. Magnus would like him to really love him. He just wanted to hear him say it to him.


	4. Funfairs and texting

After having breakfast with Magnus, Alec went to check his phone. "Fuck." Magnus looked up. "What is it darling?" He smiled at his guest.

"My parents. I should probably go." The shadowhunter stood up. "See you Friday night." Just as he wanted to go, Magnus grabbed his arm. 

"Huh, what is it?" He confused his guest. "Alexander, you should start sticking up for yourself or I have to do it."

"I'll be alright. Just don't do anything stupid." Alec smiled softly and kissed Magnus on the cheek, before going out. Magnus was worried about his shadowhunter. 

As Alec returned to the Institute his parents were waiting for him. "Where the hell were you?" Maryse looked furious. 

"Out for a walk." He lied and after his parents bought it he moved to his room. Friday was 3 days away and Alec couldn't wait. Just being with the warlock was letting him forget about the bad things that were going on right now.

Magnus sat at his apartment and took a sip of wine. He wanted Alec to admit his feelings for him. He wanted him to stand up to his parents. But he would wait for him to be ready to do so. Just as Magnus wanted to go to sleep he received a text. It was from Alexander.

It read: 'Hey are you still awake?' Magnus smiled at the text and responded instantly. 'Nope. What are you up to, pretty boy? ;)' He took another sip from his wine as he waited for another text.

'You know I have a name, right?' The warlock could literally saw the other rolling his eyes. Which made him laugh. 'I know. I love your name, Alexander ♥' 

Alec lied on his bed and was looking at his phone. He knew he loved him but he still tried to fight it. But in this moment he was so deeply in love he was just a blushing mess.

'So why are you still awake darling?' Magnus was kind of worried that his love wouldn't get enough sleep. He really cared for him. 

'I couldn't sleep. Thinking.' The shadowhunter was thinking about him and Friday. About how he could stand up to his parents.

'Oh ;) Are you thinking about me? ;))' Magnus took another sip of wine. 

'Actually yes. You're one of the things I'm thinking about.' Alec had to smile at the thought of the other.

'I want to be the only thing you think about ♥ I love texting with you but you should try and sleep. I don't want to worry about your health.' The two kept on texting for a while until Alec got really tired and decided to go to sleep. After knowing his love was asleep the warlock rested, too.

They kept on texting through the time the two didn't see each other. Sometimes Alec would even text Magnus on the 'important' family meetings. Every time his parents would ask who he was texting with all the time the shadowhunter would lie and say it was a business thing or something.

Then finally Friday arrived. Isabelle was always trying to get Alec to wear something that would show off a lot of his skin with the argument that Magnus would enjoy it. But he wasn't really comfortable. So after kicking his sister out of his room he just wore a shirt and a jacket.

Being hyped to see Magnus again Alec hurried outside. He waited for a few minutes until his date arrived. The warlock hugged him. "I missed you." He just felt the other squeezing him tighter. "I missed you too, Magnus." 

Just that gesture. Just knowing that he had missed him, too, made him very happy. "Come on, let us go." He opened a portal and took his hand. They traveled through it.

The two were on a funfair. "I hope you like those things." Magnus grinned at his date. "I'm sure I'll enjoy it as long as I'm with you." He took Magnus' hand and locked their fingers together. Again the warlock was glad. Even if it wasn't an 'I love you' it was a sign of affection.

"How about we ride the Ferris wheel?" Actually, he just thought it was romantic. Alec nodded. As they sat down, the shadowhunter started to cuddle up on Magnus. "You know, Alexander? You're the best view I could have." 

"Magnus?" Alec sat up straight (I mean as straight as he could XD, sorry I had to) and looked the warlock in the eyes. "Yes, my dear?" 

The shadowhunter spoke up again, his voice was really tender. "I thought about this a lot. About us, about my feelings. I've fallen for you. I tried so hard to stop it but I lay awake at night thinking about you. Every time I see you I keep falling deeper in love with you. Everything about you is just beautiful. Your eyes, the way you talk, the way you move, your lips, just you. You showed me sides of me I thought were gone. I've always tried to lock my emotions away but I can't help it. Magnus, I- I love you. I'll love you until the day I die!" 

There were no words to describe how happy Magnus was in this moment. Everything he ever wanted was Alec to say these 3 words. Just hearing him say 'I love you'. Hearing him say all these things took his breath away. Leaving him totally perplex. He could feel tears watering his eyes as he just kissed him. His shadowhunter. His Alexander. His everything.

The two just sit there, on top of the Ferris wheel, kissing each other. "I love you, too Alexander. Hell, do you even know how long I've waited for you to say these word!" Magnus laughed a bit and went in for another kiss. His hands running through Alec's hair. The others hands around his waist, on that bit of bare skin.

They kept on kissing. Alec had to admit Magnus was a really good kisser. He definitely knew what he was doing. 

The shadowhunter could feel every movement of the others hands, their lips which kept on moving and even Magnus exploring Alec's mouth. Soon enough he would find his hands under Magnus shirt, who pulled him closer. 

After a few more kisses he pulled away. "You could have anyone with that face of yours, Alexander." Magnus stroked the others cheek.

"But I only want you." Alec chuckled. "You're so cute." Magnus kissed his hand. 

They bought some cotton candy. The warlock needed to comment that he would find his date way sweeter which just made Alec giggle a bit.

They continued their journey and went to a beach to look at the sunset. The two sat on a rock cuddling with each other. The shadowhunter gazed at the sun making its way down to the sea. He looked at all the different colors while the other just looked at him. 

Magnus thought the light complimented him. Alec forgot about everything. The war, his parents, he just wanted to stay there forever cuddling with the warlock he loved.

But being as clumsy as always, the 'graceful' shadowhunter fell off and in the middle of the water, leaving the other laughing. "Hey are you okay, Alec?" Magnus stuck his hand out to help his boyfriend up.

Alec grabbed it but he didn't climb out of the water. No, he just tugged him in with him. "You're freaking jerk!" The shadowhunter just started to laugh until he got pushed underwater from the warlock. He just pulled him underwater with himself and kissed him. As they lacked oxygen they came back up.

Alexander just kept on laughing. Even though he just got pulled into the cold water he couldn't help but laugh, too. He just loved seeing his shadowhunter laugh. Especially because if he was with other people he tended to be numb and closed up.

So the two decided to call it a night and Manus teleported his boyfriend home. They shared a short kiss to say goodbye. "When do I get to see you again, Alexander?" Magnus softly smiled at him. "I don't know. Tomorrow? I should probably get in. I'll text you." 

With that said, Alec walked back into the institute and Magnus made his way home.


	5. Wet shadowhunters and slow dancing

Alec moved to his room. He really needed to get some dry clothes. On his way, he walked into Jace. 

"Why are you wet?" His parabatai looked at him with confusion. "I um feel into the sea." Alec couldn't control himself. He was too happy and ecstatic. 

All these emotions were inside him. "You're way happier than usual. Did something happen?" Jace grinned at his friend.

He smiled. "Well, I would love to talk to you but I should go get other clothes. I don't want our parents to see me like that." Leaving Jace with that excuse he hurried to his room and got some spare clothing items. 

After he took a quick shower the shadowhunter decided to probably go to sleep. He just wanted to check if he got any texts as his now boyfriend called. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Of course, Alexander. I just wanted to hear your voice." Magnus sat on his bed. "Well, okay, I guess. But good thing you called. I just wanted to tell you that I have no spare time tomorrow. I'm really sorry but there is just a lot stuff to organize and missions."

The warlock was a bit disappointed but understood it. "Okay, it's no problem. We've got enough time. Oh, by the way, you sound kind of tired. I should better hang up so you can get some rest. Sleep well, my love."

"Yeah, thanks. I hope you have a good night sleep, too." They hung up. Magnus decided to keep on reading a bit and Alec was just laying down on his bed.

The shadowhunter was deeply in love with his warlock. He just stared at the ceiling thinking about him. Alec would do everything to keep Magnus alive. He wouldn't want to see him die.

Slowly he started to fall asleep. The next day was really stressful. They had multiple mission to go on and a lot of paperwork. Alec tried his best to get everything ready.

The only thing cheering him up on that day were Magnus' little texts. He just sent him something like: 'Babe, you put the cute in execute.♥' 

Every time he got a text from his beloved boyfriend his face lit up into a smile. After a while Izzy got curious. "So, big brother. Who are you texting with?"

"Um, business." Alec tried to change the subject but Izzy just snatched his phone out of his hands. "Hey! Give it back. Tha- that's private." 

The sister smiled widely. "Oh my God! Alec when were you going to tell me? You're too cute together."

"Izzy! Shut up!" Her brother got really red and wasn't that happy about Izzy being well Izzy.

"Oh come on. No one here will judge you for it. Am I right?" She looked at Jace, Clary, and Simon.

"Of course, I will love you forever Alec, we're parabatai." Jace smiled as he read the messages.

"I'm happy for you. Now you won't be so miserable all the time." Clary giggled a bit. "I was never miserable."

Simon, who just came to say hello, started fangirling with Isabelle.

"Well, I should do the paperwork now so." He took back his phone and walked to his room.

Outside the rain started to pour. Alec liked the rain. He also liked thunderstorms.

But what he loved the most was Magnus. He really wanted to go to him. The shadowhunter would have loved to just cuddle up with the other.

But he still got a lot of work to do.

A few days went by. Magnus was sitting in his living room. After a lot of his customers were annoying he got himself something to drink.

He decided to call it a night and relax a bit. The warlock decided to check his phone and wondered.

Alec hadn't replied to any of his texts. Maybe he was really busy. Even though Magnus respected that his boyfriend had a lot to do, he really missed him.

He called off their date today because they had a lot of shadowhunter things to do.

The shadowhunter was stuck in his brain. He couldn't help but think about him. About how perfect his eyes were. His perfect hair and his beautiful smile. God, how much Magnus loved that smile.

He drank a bit of his cocktail. It was really quiet and peaceful. But all of the sudden someone knocked on his door.

Surprised the warlock stood up and opened the door. In front of him stood his beloved boyfriend.

Alec smiled a bit. "I know I said I didn't have any time to meet. But I really wanted to see you again."

Magnus face lit up into a smile. "Come in. You're always welcome."

The shadowhunter kissed him and walked inside. "I also wanted to ask you something. I would like to introduce you to my parents. Is that okay?" 

The warlock was really confused. "You know they don't like me right? I don't want to risk our relationship. Alexander, I really love you but no."

"Magnus, please. I need to do this and I need your help. I thought you wanted for me to stand up to my parents. I'll need you for that. You don't need to talk I just want you to be by my side. They need to know that this-we won't go away." He took the others hand. "I don't care what they say. I care about you, Magnus."

His boyfriend was really touched by these words. Even though he was still a bit worried, Magnus agreed. "It's getting late. Do you want to stay overnight?" 

Alec just nodded. "If you don't mind." The warlock just kissed him. "Why would I?"

The shadowhunter laughed a bit. "I don't know. Maybe you're expecting someone."

"The only one that matters right now is you." He moved closer to the other and snapped his fingers. Music started playing.

"You know that I can't dance, right?" Alec smiled a bit awkward. "I'll teach you." He took the shadowhunter's hands and put them on his shoulders. "Just follow my lead," Magnus whispered into the other's ears, which send a shiver down the others spin. 

"Just trust me." He started moving following his boyfriend's lead. After a while, the movements seemed natural and he started to relax a bit.

All the sudden Magnus pulled him closer. He started quietly singing the lyrics of the song into his lover's ears. "Wise men say only fools rush in." His voice was so sweet. "But I can't help falling in love with you." 

Even though Alec wasn't the biggest fan of dancing he really enjoyed this. He liked being so close to his boyfriend. Just the atmosphere of the moment, the mood Magnus tried to archive with his magic, everything about that moment was wonderful. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Alexander."

The two dance for a while. They continued slow dancing. It got a lot darker and later. As they were drinking a bit, they sat down on Magnus' balcony gazing at the stars.

Little did the warlock know that his boyfriend nearly fell asleep. "We should probably go to sleep. Don't you think, Alexander? After all, we shouldn't be extremely tired when we meet your parents."

"Okay." The shadowhunter stood up and helped the other. They moved to Magnus' bedroom. 

The two cuddled a bit. "Goodnight. Sleep well, darling."

"You, too."


	6. Concerts and friendly conversations

Alec was in the planning of setting up a meeting with his parents. But after discovering that Robert cheated on Maryse, he decided to put that away for a while.

Clary was dating Jace for a bit now and wanted to do something as a big group. So she bought some concert tickets. Isabelle was really excited and literally forced everyone to go. 

Jace's girlfriend also thought it would be a great idea to invite Magnus. Alec wasn't that happy about her idea. He didn't want his sister to embarrass him. But even if it hadn't been too late already spending some time as a group wouldn't be too bad.

At the night they all got ready to go to the concert they met up in the parking lot waiting for Simon. While they waited, Izzy braided Clary's hair, Magnus fixed up some makeup and Alec got drawn on. 

Clary really wanted to put rainbow colors across his nose area. She insisted to do that. Magnus, Jace, and Izzy agreed too. He felt betrayed but accepted his fate. She made a line which started with one of the colors and ended with the last. (Hope you know what I mean ;))

"I'm gonna need you to stand a bit more straight, Alec." She chuckled a bit.

"You know I'm not very good at that Fray." As Magnus heard that he had to laugh a bit. "That's my boyfriend!" He exclaimed in euphoria making Izzy burst out in laughter, too.

They were quite enjoying themselves as Simon's band van drove up to them. "Well, I'm glad Magnus isn't driving." The gay shadowhunter murmured to himself. As they sat down Magnus leaned closer to his boyfriend.

He whispered in his ear. "You know I heard that right?" Alec looked at the warlock. "Yes, you drive like a maniac."

The two shared a short kiss which resulted in Jace yelling at them to get a room. Music was blasting through the van as Magnus summoned some drinks. Izzy gladly accepted one Magnus offered her.

She was absolutely hyped for the concert and her surprise for after that. The sister and the warlock had planned for them to stay the night at Magnus' place. But no one else knew yet.

After a while of driving, Jace and Clary fell asleep. Izzy was directing Simon. In which she made an excellent job.

Magnus and Alexander were cuddling a bit in the back. The whole drive went pretty smoothly.

As they reached the concert Clary complained that she couldn't see anything. She also insisted that she could sit on Alec's shoulders because he was pretty tall.

So Clary was sitting on the other's shoulders, was satisfied and enjoyed the view. Magnus laughed a bit at Jace for being jealous. The warlock also assured him that his boyfriend would never date a girl.

Izzy was dancing a lot and Simon loved the music the band played. A couple stood next to them and commented about how Alec and Clary would be relationships goals. Just as Izzy heard that she was bursting out in laughter. Magnus just smiled and giggled a bit at how awkward his boyfriend looked and how he tried to explain the situation.

Clary just declared that Alec is gay. Which made the couple kind of uncomfortable that they just assumed the two were together. They apologized and actually got quite along with the group. Their names were Dean and Castiel. Izzy shipped them.

After the group enjoyed the concert and themselves they made their way to Magnus' apartment. Alexander and his boyfriend giggled a lot and quite enjoyed themselves. Jace referred to them as teen girls in love. As a responds his parabatai politely asked him to shut the fuck up.

They arrived at the apartment. Magnus suggested that they could watch a movie. They split up. Jace and Clary were in charge of snacks. Izzy and Simon would pick a good movie. Magnus and Alec would get pillows and blankets. 

Sadly Maia and Raphael hadn't had time to meet up with them. But they would have a great evening with the people who were there.

The warlock grabbed his shadowhunter's hand and took him to his bedroom. "I had imagined taking you to my bedroom like this under other intentions." Magnus chuckled a bit as Alec hit him softly against his arm. "Idiot."

He kissed him for a second before throwing pillows at him. "You can take these, Alexander. I'll take the rest." He grinned looking at his boyfriend who tried his best not to drop some of the pillows.

As he and Magnus arrived back at the living room Alec tripped over his own feet. Luckily the pillows soften his fall and no one else except him and his boyfriend were in the room.

The warlock made sure that his love wasn't hurt. After that, he burst out in laughter. "I love you, Alexander."

"I love you, too. But shut up." Alec stood up from the ground. 

They lied down on the couch cuddling a bit waiting for the others to come around. Magnus slowly stroked the other's hair. He smiled at him. They loved these quiet moments. It was like they were normal without any worries.

Alec just closed his eyes and felt the rhythm of the other's chest. His breath got really slow and relaxing. He would stay. Just laying on his warlock.

The two could have stayed like that for ever. These few minutes they shared felt like an eternity. Alec thought he must be the luckiest man on earth, no in the universe, to call Magnus his. Little did he know Magnus thought the same.

Their Silents got interrupted by Jace and Clary who came back with the snacks. Jace laughed a bit. He found it unusual to see Alec like that. It was no mystery that Magnus had a really great influence on the shadowhunter. He was way more relaxed and started to choose his own paths. Alec stopped to do everything to make others happy and to do what he wanted. All in all was he way more cheerful.

Izzy came rushed in. "I found a movie!" In her hands was a movie, 'Titanic'. Alec had only heard of it but he knew it was a Romance.

Alec wasn't the biggest fan of romantic movies. He just sighed. At the end where Jack died, he just raged.

Magnus just laughed at his boyfriend who complained about the missing logic of the movie while Clary cried.

Izzy started screaming at Alec that he just destroyed the mood. Her brother tried to explain why Rose was incredibly stupid.

As Izzy couldn't take it anymore so she threw a pillow at him. Unfortunately it just flew right back at her. The second pillow with what she tried to silence him hit Magnus.

"Oh, now it's on." The warlock made a pillow hit her. Jace wasn't going to let him get away with hitting Izzy and joined the fight.

Since it started to escalate Simon and Clary wouldn't want to miss the action and particepated, too.

After a while Magnus and Alec teamed up. Jace actually joined forces with Simon and the girls fought along side each other.

They laughed a lot and as the game evolved further the teams changed. Clary and Magnus tried to win together but Jace and Alec were too competitive to let this chance slip away so they got together, too.

In the end Simon and Izzy won but then Izzy betrayed her companion and took the crown for herself.

The vampire suggested for them to play truth or dare. Alec hated the idea but no one cared since they just said he would hate anything.

Magnus got them some drinks of his 'special mixture'. Clary and Jace held a drinking contest which was won by Jace. Alec was quite thankful for Magnus giving them drinks since then they wouldn't have to play these stupid games anymore.

Clary started to make out with Jace since that was his price for winning. "Are they drunk already?" Alec couldn't really believe it.

"Yep my mixture must have been too strong for them." The warlock smiled.

"Do I even want to know what's in there?"

"No." The warlock took a sip from his drink and kissed Alec. Resulting in Magnus sharing the bit of his drink in his mouth with the other.

The two lovers started to share more and more kisses after a while. They went from sweet innocent to longing. Alec's hands made their way through his boyfriend's hair. Magnus hands started to wandered under his shirt, making Alec gasp in surprise.

The warlock used that moment to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. As they separated after a while to get some air, Magnus started kissing his neck.

Alec could feel the hot pressure of lips trailing down to his collarbones. A small moan escaped his mouth.

All of the sudden Magnus stopped making his shadowhunter whimper a bit.

"We should stop, Alexander. Let us finish this another time." The warlock wouldn't want to do anything that his boyfriend didn't want. He also wouldn't want to do something that passionate with him when he's drunk. Magnus deeply cared about him.

To top it all of there were other people.

Even though Alec was extremely drunk he agreed and they cuddled a bit until the shadowhunter fell asleep on his warlock.


	7. Hangovers and Rollerskates

Alec woke up with the worst headache he ever had in his life. He looked around as his eyes met Magnus'.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled at his boyfriend. While the other was still asleep he played with his hair.

"My head hurts." The shadowhunter complained while burying his head in the other's chest. He stayed like that for a few minutes until he started to look around. Izzy wasn't there. Clary was laying on top of Jace who was on the counter. "Where's my sister?" Alec kind of started to panic and stood up in a hurry. 

Just as he did that he got the feeling that he had to throw up. So he ran to his boyfriend's bathroom not wanting to puke on the carpet. Magnus followed him being worried. He gently rubbed over the other's back trying to comfort him. "I think I found your sister." 

Alec wanted to ask where she was but was too busy with regretting yesterdays bad choices. "She's in my bathtub." Magnus giggled a bit at Izzy who slept safe and sound. After a while, Clary came in feeling a bit dizzy too as she saw Alec hanging over the toilet. 

"Do you have anything for my headache, Magnus? Also, I think Simon threw up over the balcony." She tried her best not to join Alec and Simon. "Oh well, now I know where he is." The warlock smiled and seemed not to be affected by any hangover or whatsoever. "But sure." He simply flicked his fingers and gave her some pills for her problem.

"I will never drink anything you mixed ever again." Alec hissed at Magnus making him chuckle a bit. "That's what you're saying right now."

Clary took the stuff the other handed her. "What even happened last night?" Her eyes wandered over to Izzy who was still asleep. 

Magnus, being the only one who, together with Izzy, remembered anything just replied with a 'you don't want to know and we're banned from Ecuador'. All of the sudden Alec's phone started ringing. He started to grumble a bit but then he just ignored it. 

"You shouldn't just ignore that. What if it's an emergency?" Clary asked a bit concerned. In their line of work, you shouldn't just ignore a call. "Well, in that case, they have to wait. I'm kind of busy throwing up and regretting my life decisions." Magnus wanted to laugh but he knew that his boyfriend would kill him with his ultimate death stare. 

Suddenly they heard a loud noise out of the living room. It sounded like somebody drove a car into there. Which wouldn't have been possible since Magnus didn't live near the ground. Maybe someone drove a demon motorcycle in there but even that would have been highly rare but it's nothing that never happened to the high warlock of Brooklyn.

Izzy woke up to that sound too. She started to complain about why everyone would be so loud. They all moved in the direction of the noise finding out that Jace just fell off the counter and that Simon locked himself out. 

Now the Vampire was banging on the door which woke up Jace who fell off. Alec couldn't help but burst out in laughter. His Parabatai was screaming at Simon for waking him and refused to let him in. Izzy just started filming them stating that this has to be memorized. 

Clary wanted to let Simon in but had to sprint back to the bathroom since drinking Magnus' 'special mixture' wasn't the best idea she had in a while. The warlock just couldn't help but grin at the situation and loved to see Alec laughing like that. 

The shadowhunter enjoyed stuff like that. This one time he nearly died as Clary tripped in a driveway and her nose started bleeding a bit. Of course, if something really bad happened he wouldn't laugh. But if people just acted stupidly he found it very amusing. 

As time passed by a bit they all went home except for Alec who decided to stay a bit longer. "So my dear, what would you like to do?" The warlock smiled at his love. Alec just cuddled up against him and kissed him.

"I don't care as long as it is with you." He lied down his head against him. "Well, then I've got a great idea, Alexander."

The warlock made a portal and they ended up in front of a rollerskating hall. "Rollerskating?" Alec asked being a bit skeptic since he knew how clumsy he was. But like he said as long as he was with him he was sure he would enjoy it.

"Yes, it's a lot of fun. We should also go ice skating together." Magnus smiled and took his boyfriend in with him. The shadowhunter was a bit startled because he had never done this kind of thing before and judging by the other's answer he must've done it a lot. Magnus helped Alec to put on the rollerskates and they went onto the little track thing.

His boyfriend nearly fell as he grabbed the railing. "I think I will just stay here." He chuckled awkwardly as he tried his best to keep his balance. "Oh come one, Alexander, trust me." The warlock took one of his hands and started to roll a bit. 

Alec latched on to the other's hand and slowly loosened from the railing. He started to panic a little but just grasped the hand a little more. All of the sudden he lost his balance knocking him and his boyfriend onto the floor laying kind of on top of him. "S-sorry." Stuttering a bit he tried to apologize. 

Magnus just chuckled a bit and helped his boyfriend up. "No problem just relax and concentrate on me." He grinned and started to move forward again. This time he went a bit faster. Alec again struggled to remain in balance but just concentrated on his boyfriend and it worked kind of. 

But now He was so distracted that he fell because of that. It took him a few more minutes to not fall over every 5 meters and the two started moving smoother.

"I told you it was going to be fun." Magnus smiled at him as his boyfriend started to chuckle a bit. "You know I enjoy this but laying on the ground with you wasn't that bad either."

Just as the warlock heard that he knocked Alec down laying on top of him. "You mean like this?" He sweetly whispered into the other's ear making him blush instantly. The shadowhunter just nodded being unable to speak. He was really surprised. Their lips met and they shared a short kiss.

After that Magnus helped his boyfriend up and they skated for a while. The shadowhunter was really satisfied just spending time with his boyfriend alone. He kind of needed a break from all the war and fighting. They were holding hands and enjoyed their time.

As the day went on Magnus took his love to the Institute and dropped him off. "Until next time, Alexander." He grinned looking at the other and disappeared into the portal.

It was so peaceful but little did they know their next problem was already awaiting them.


	8. The kind of different family dinner

It was a few weeks after their slumber party. Today the Lightwoods would have a family dinner. Alec decided to introduce his wonderful boyfriend to his family this evening. So the shadowhunter waited in front of the building.

Anxiety started to build up in him. He started to play with the sleeves of his jacket. Alec didn't want anything to go wrong. But he knew his parents. At least Maryse was kind of okay with it. He was extremely surprised that they agreed with it. 

It was starting to get a bit cold so the shadowhunter thought about waiting inside. All of the sudden somebody hugged him from the behind. "Do you want me to warm you up, Alexander." The warm breath from his boyfriend against his icy skin made it tingle. 

A smile spread across the younger one's face. He closed his eyes and cuddled up against his warlock. "Thank you for coming." Alec turned around inside the hug and softly kissed the glittery men standing there. It was a quite short but sweet kiss.

"Not a problem, pretty boy. I love spending time with you even if it's under more difficult circumstances. So are we going in? You seem to be a bit cold." He grinned. "I mean I could warm you up differently but-" The other just blushed a lot. "Magnus! You idiot. I hope you behave in front of my parents." He just shook his head. "I just want you to know that whatever happens in there, I love you and I will always love you even in death." His expression just went really serious.

"Of course I know that, Alexander. I love you, too. I will love you forever I'll swear." He slowly stroked the other's cheek.

"Okay, then let's go." The shadowhunter chuckled a bit and took his boyfriend's hand. He wanted to make his parents proud. So he really hoped for them to accept him, his sexuality and especially his boyfriend. Alec would love to marry Magnus one day and if he did he would want his parents to be there. But at the same time, he needed to start to live for himself. Even if his parents would hate him after this evening Alec would still date his warlock.

He walked up into the room they would have dinner in. His parents and Izzy already sat at the table. Max came rushed in after them. He looked a bit dirty so Alec assumed he has been outside. His lovely sister just nearly jumped up and greeted Magnus with a big hug. The two always did their nails and stuff together. So they got along quite well. "It's great to see you, Magnus. I hope you've been good to my brother."

She smirked at the two lovers. "Oh, of course, Izzy." The way Magnus said that sounded kind of dirty and Alec wondered if it was a good idea to introduce him. But at that moment Clary and Jace came in.

So they decided to sit down and have dinner. The shadowhunter pulled his boyfriend's chair away from the table so he could sit down. Magnus just smiled at the gesture and sat down. "Thank you, Alexander." He chuckled a bit.

"No problem." Alec sat down himself next to his boyfriend. He was now facing his father. Robert didn't look too pleased with his son's 'flirting'. But he stayed quiet.

After a while of awkward silence, Maryse started talking. "So, it's a pleasure having you two." she smiled at Clary at Magnus.

Jace's girlfriend just responded with a 'thank you for the invitation'. The warlock grinned a bit. "Oh, it's my pleasure to finally officially meet my boyfriend's parents." He felt his boyfriend grabbing his hand under the table. Alec just needed to hold the other's hand. He was really nervous and didn't want for things to go bad.

Magnus just smiled at his shadowhunter and softly stroked the back of his hand. He would give his best to make this evening as comfortable for him as possible.

"So how long are you two in love?" Alec's mother actually seemed pretty interested in their story.

"You know, the payment for healing Izzy was a date. So that date went pretty great in my eyes and we decided to meet again. It's quite easy. I love him really much with all my heart." Her son smiled widely and looked at Magnus.

"That's pretty cute, little brother. You two are really great for each other." Isabelle laughed a bit. "I ship it."

"I have to agree with my daughter on that. You seem really happy." Maryse was really accepting which surprised Alec. Robert still sat quiet but his son knew he wasn't too happy about it. 

Jace started to join in the conversation, too. "I'm really happy that you found someone you love that much, Alec."He smirked a bit.

His Parabatai was pretty content and started to relax until his father started talking.

"I'm sorry. But we're just pretending everything is alright?! Our son is sick, Maryse. He isn't just gay. He is dating a downworlder!" Robert stood up and stared at them leaving the people in shock and disbelieve.

Now Alec clinched to Magnus' hand and just started to breathe faster. He tried his best to stay calm. "I'm not sick! I am the same as ever. Just because I'm dating Magnus doesn't change who I am. What is wrong with him being a downworlder?!"

"It's disgusting!" He hit the table. Clary started feeling really uncomfortable. Izzy was getting really angry and Jace wanted to say something. But Alec was faster.

"You know what's disgusting?!" He stood up letting go of Magnus' hand. His voice was full of hatred. "It's disgusting that you cheated on mum! You have no right to judge me! You are one of the worst persons I've ever met! There was a time I looked up to you but I don't understand you! Why are you like this?!" 

Most of the people in that room were dumbfounded by Alec's sudden outburst. He wanted to continue but the palm of a hand hit his cheek. It was his father's.

"How dare you to talk to me like that?! You're a disgrace to this family! You're a sinner and you're going to hell! Open your damn eyes. This monster will drag you down there! You don't even mean anything to him!! He's immortal and he will forget you in a few centuries! You are NOT my son!" Robert yelled at him ignoring that he just shattered that poor boy.

Alec felt like crying he just spoke out his biggest fear. He feared for Magnus to forget him that he was just a toy. Something to keep his life interesting. But instead of that he just smiled. He smiled at Robert and started talking again still holding his cheek.

"You know what? I don't care if I'll go to hell. I love Magnus and I'm ready to go to hell for the things I love. I would die for him. By the way, you can yell at me and call me a sinner and that stuff. But my beloved boyfriend is NOT a monster and you'll never call him that again."

It was dead quiet as their father just stood up and walked away. Alec sat back down next to Magnus. The warlock was deeply worried about his boyfriend being okay so he just hugged him.

"I love you, Alexander." He held him tightly. His boyfriend just smiled. "I love you, too. Thank you for coming."

Magnus was surprised how content he was. "No problem?"

"He just needs some time to get used to it. If he'll never going to accept it, it's not my problem."

Clary was still kind of uncomfortable. But she actually cared about Alec. So she just asked if he would be okay. After he assured her that he was fine, she and Jace went away. Izzy screamed a last 'I ship it' and went away, too. Maryse just declared how proud she was to call Alec her son and hurried away, too, since she still got a lot of paperwork to deal with.


	9. About Past Events and Christmas

"Do you want to sleep at my place for a bit, Alexander?" Magnus grinned at him and started to fondle his boyfriend's hair.

"Sure." The shadowhunter just smiled and made his way outside with the other. They decided to take a stroll through the park before making their way to Magnus' apartment. Alec remembered the first time they went to the park. It was when they had their "date", which was more of a paying at the beginning. But who could have imagined that it would end in love?

Magnus loved Alec more than everything in the world so he was really glad that their first date went so well. The warlock suggested for them to stop at the bench they sat the last time. So as the two sat down, they were cuddling and laughing a lot.

But while they were sitting there. Alec noticed that his boyfriend didn't look too happy. It was like Magnus was arguing with himself inside his head. Maybe he was considering something.

The shadowhunter took his hand and smiled at him. "Is something wrong? You don't seem content?" 

"No, it's alright. Don't worry about it." With that, the warlock faked a smile and stood up. "Let us go home."

Alec wanted to argue with him but decided to wait until they were home since if it was something bad nobody would like to talk about it in public. 

On their way to the warlocks apartment, they passed a few shops. A lot of them had displayed Christmas decor or such stuff. It was at that moment that Alec realized that they were coming closer to all those holidays like Christmas and new year. He would really enjoy spending these days with his boyfriend. But for now, he had to worry about the other's current state.

As the two arrived back home, Magnus sat down on his couch and offered his shadowhunter something to drink while he poured himself something alcoholic. 

"Can we talk, Magnus?" Alexander put down his jacket.

"What do you want to talk about, my dear?" Even though the high warlock of Brooklyn could have kind of knew it he asked anyway.

"Something is wrong and I'm here for you. I hate seeing you upset so please just share your problems with me." After he asked that question the other just signed and started to tell him about his story.

Magnus shared his childhood with him. He told him about how much his stepfather hated him and how he tried to drown him in a river. Just that alone shocked Alec a lot so he kneeled down before his boyfriend to be closer to him and to be able to look at him. 

He thought about saying something but at the same time, he noticed that the story wasn't finished there so he continued to listen to him.

So the warlock continued. He told his love about how his mother killed herself and tears started to flow down his cheeks. As Alec wanted to say something Magnus stopped him stating that he wasn't done and that after he was done he maybe wouldn't feel pity for him anymore. 

Even though the shadowhunter didn't believe that he stayed quiet just as his boyfriend wished. So Magnus continued his story. He revealed that his stepfather screamed at him and called him an abomination. But the thing that he was most afraid to tell Alec about was how he killed his stepfather.

"I burned him, Alexander, right where he stood." His voice started cracking halfway through. "I never wanted you to see this ugly side of me. My past." Everything he wanted to say kind of ended in a sob. His gaze fell down to the floor.

Alec really hated to see him like this. He placed his hand on his cheek and made him look right at him. "Hey." There was a short moment of silence until he continued. "There is nothing ugly about you." After he said that he pulled him into a hug.

Sometimes a hug means more and fits better than a kiss. This was one of this moments. The shadowhunter knew that his boyfriend just needed something to hold on right now. Something to feel safe. So a hug would be the best.

Normally when Magnus was falling like he did right now people would try to stop him from that or soften the fall.

But not Alec. 

Alec would fall with him. He would just stay with him and hold him really close. Sometimes silence was better than a thousand words so he kept quiet. He wouldn't pity him too much or treat him like a child.

Maybe that was what Magnus loved about him so much. He loved how he was, his beautiful eyes and most of all his smile. Just being held like that and thinking about his love calmed him down a bit.

The two stayed like that for a bit and the time moved on. It got really late already. The two went to bed and tried to get some sleep. Alec would stay awake until his boyfriend was sound asleep. 

Magnus was clinging to alec but after about five minutes of lying on their bed his grip loosened and he fell asleep, allowing Alec to move but he didn't want to. He just wanted to stay with the mess lying next to him. The shadowhunter deeply loved him and cared for him. 

He adored everything about him. Especially his eyes. His real eyes. They were really beautiful in his opinion. Every second they'd be together their bond and love would grow stronger. Even though Alec was really scared to die and to leave Magnus, he'd give everything to keep him safe and stay at his site.

No one could break them up. Not Alec's family nor their fear. 

The shadowhunter was thinking about his boyfriend while he looked at his phone. It reminded him of the holidays that were coming closer. He thought about what he could give him as a present.


	10. What do you buy the high warlock of Brooklyn?!

The sun had shone through the curtains and it woke Alec. He was still lying next to his boyfriend, who was still asleep in his arms.

The shadowhunter smiled at the picture of his beloved warlock who he was happy to be in a relationship with. As he was looking at him at how his hair was shining in the strikes of light. Magnus looked so stunning and unreachable as he slept next to him. But still, he was able to call him his.

Alec couldn't describe how lucky and happy he was to be loved by someone like Magnus. Someone, who was patient enough to keep up with him. A person that he could depend on. The feeling of being loved back by someone was incredible. Just to know that there is someone that cares so much about you. It was great.

While the shadowhunter was overwhelmed by all the things he felt for Magnus. Said Magnus started to move and wake up. He opened his eyes and was greeted with Alec's smile and beautiful eyes, which sparkled like lights when he was around him and his friends.

Even though he was awake he didn't want to stand up he wanted to stay like that for a bit longer. The warlock loved it to be that close to the man that he loved.

The man that changed his view about a lot of things. He used to think that all Lightwoods were really ungrateful and never thank him for anything. But Alec was different. He used to thank him for the littlest of things. Magnus wasn't too fond of Nephilims either. But Alec changed that too. Actually not only Alec. His friends weren't like the rest either.

Magnus thought about his immortality a lot and actually considered to give it up. He had seen everything already and the only thing he wanted was to grow old with someone he loved and he wished for that person to be Alexander. (Little side note I won't include what happened in City of lost souls. We don't talk about that)

"Good morning, Alexander." He smiled at his opponent who was still doing the same.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" The shadowhunter actually stayed away for quite a long time since he wanted to watch over his boyfriend.

"Yes, I did. So do you need to be anywhere?"

Alec didn't really want to leave and would have enjoyed a quiet day with his boyfriend. But he did have work to do and still needed to get Magnus a gift for Christmas.

"Sadly I've got a ton of work to do and a mission that Jace, Clary, Izzy and I need to handle. After that, the four of us need to go to the market to buy some things. But if you want to I can come back afterward?"

"You are always welcome my love. I would feel blessed to have you here, Alexander." Magnus smiled as he sat those words and continued. "Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

Alec smiled and replied with a simple sure. Considering that Izzy always wanted to cook something and wasn't that great at it he was happy to eat at Magnus' place. The two often cooked together and it turned out pretty tasty.

The warlock had also developed the habit of making breakfast for his boyfriend since he usually didn't sleep as long as him. Alec often sleeped that long because he always stayed up way longer working. Sometimes Magnus would have to force him to come to bed. A lot of times when Alec stayed at the Institut for the night he would go without any sleep for days. So Magnus was really happy to leave him to sleep.

But Alec would always notice if the other side of the bed was empty which would wake him up. He really liked to stay at his boyfriend's apartment since he adored the feeling of sleeping next to someone he loved. Every time Magnus would make breakfast for him he would be really grateful but also feel kind of bad.

The shadowhunter always wanted to make breakfast for his boyfriend but he was way too clumsy to do so. It was still better than Izzy's cooking. But to be honest that wasn't too hard.

One time he tried to cook something but nearly set Magnus cat on fire by accident. After that Alec only cooked together with his boyfriend.

So after they ate Alec excused himself to go shopping. That he went to get a Christmas present for his boyfriend was kept to himself.

As he made his way downtown he came across a street market and decided to stop for a second. Maybe they had something that would be right for the high warlock of Brooklyn. Alec had no idea what he should give him. Maybe he should ask some downworlders who were selling exquisite stuff. He wanted to get something that fits the other.

The shadowhunter didn't wear his glamour since he had to interact with the mundanes which were something he still didn't like.

Alec looked around as he was hit with a dozen of different colors and combinations. It was like a kaleidoscope. The market changed any minute just by the moving human beings.

Even though Alec kind of enjoyed the view he couldn't seem to find the right thing. Maybe he should look in Idris or he could ask Catarina for help. Since she was a good friend of Magnus.

Shortly after that he called his sister being totally overwhelmed with the situation. Why did it have to be so hard to find a present for his boyfriend? Izzy told him that he shouldn't worry too much since Magnus would love it no matter what but Alec insisted that the present had to be perfect so he made his way to a downworlder market. 

It sure seemed weird for some of the sellers to see a shadowhunter strolling down there since most of the times if his kind of people needed something they wouldn't waste so much time looking around. 

As Alec looked around he saw a lot of strange things. But who was he to judge, right? He didn't actually want to spend so long there since it made him kind of uncomfortable. The shadowhunter didn't mind to stroll down markets like these with Magnus but when he went alone he couldn't shake off the anxiety building up inside of him.

Finally, he came across the perfect gift and bought it instantly. He put it away at the Institut before he returned to Magnus so the other wouldn't see it. 

As he arrived back at his boyfriend's apartment he used the key which the warlock gave him and went inside being greeted by one of the cats.

Alec liked cats they were nice and cuddly. Chairman meow rubbed against his leg. On his way home Alec had bought some flowers for Magnus. 

Just as he wanted to call out to the other he came around the corner. "Welcome back Alexander." He smiled widely.

"Hey." Alec shortly pecked Magnus' lips and gave him the flowers. The warlock smirked. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the honor?"

"To being my boyfriend." The shadowhunter laughed a bit. Magnus loved his laugh. He simply loved to see him happy. It was something special at least he thought so. Isabelle was really happy about her brother's relationship since she had never seen him so happy.

"Well thank you, my dear." He used some magic to put the flowers away and kissed his love. Alec shortly kissed him back.

The two shared a few more tender kisses. They sat down outside and cuddled. Magnus could feel his boyfriend's heartbeat which had increased since it's regular beat. It wasn't as fast as it would be at times of fear but it surely increased.

They sat there for a while as it started to snow which made the shadowhunter smile. Magnus loved that look on his face. The look of happiness. "I love your smile, Alexander." 

Just as Magnus said that he knocked the other out of his thoughts and made him blush a bit. Alec got flustered so easy which the warlock also loved. "Thanks."

After a while, the two went asleep. Shortly after they both got tucked in Magnus fell asleep. He lied next to his boyfriend who fell asleep like half an hour later.


	11. Christmas or so?

It was 9 pm on Christmas Eve as Magnus sat on his balcony. Chairman Meow sat next to him.

The warlock was lost in his thoughts. His boyfriend said he would come over at 7 pm but he still hasn't shown up. As Magnus was conflicted between being kind of mad at him or worried about the other his gaze fell on the small feline next to his feet.

The Cat now made a sound being hungry and demanding food so Magnus got back inside to feed him. After he fed his loyal companion he informed himself about what time it was.

Magnus also took out his phone to check if his love had texted him. Slowly he got a bit pissed. In the end, he even started complaining to himself.

Just as he wanted to go to bed giving no fucks about Alec. Somebody knocked on his door.

Already knowing who that would be, he instantly turned around. Thoughts about how he would complain to Alec about being two freaking hours late without informing him flooded into his head.

But just as he opened the door his expression and feelings changed. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the state Alec was in. He was too shocked.

The shadowhunter was leaning against the door frame. Bleeding all over the place. He had some severe injuries. Actually, he had a lot.

But blood wasn't the only liquid on his face. He was crying due to the pain. "I'm s-so" he coughed up blood as he nearly choked on his own words. "Sorry" the bleeding one stuttered trying to finish his sentence.

Magnus finally getting out of his state of shock shushed him and got his love to sit down on his sofa. "Everything is going to be alright, Alexander. I'll not let you die." 

He carefully pulled off the other's shirt and started to bandage his wounds. "I-I'm sorry I-" Alec tried to speak up as his voice kind of cracked.

The warlock could only see pain and fear on the other's face as he shushed him again. He hated to see him like that it was awful.

"It's okay. No one blames you for getting hurt." Magnus started to use his magic to heal him as well as possible. After he patched his boyfriend up the warlock asked him how that could have happened. Since normally he would have had his Parabatai with him and so. 

Alec shortly explained that he went on that mission alone and was overrun by demons and forsaken. While he tried to explain how this had happened to him he coughed a lot. Magnus signed but then let the topic rest for the sake of his boyfriends well being. Even though he would have to have him promise to not do that again when his boyfriend would be better.

The shadowhunter's head rested on the other's shoulder. "Magnus?" He spoke up again and even though Magnus wanted to hush him he just nodded. "Hm? What is it, darling?"

"Merry Christmas. I'm sorry that I'm late..." He smiled weakly. "It's okay, Alexander. I'm happy that you're here now and that you're alive. Merry Christmas to you too by the way."

"You know I actually got you something." Alec wanted to stand up but Magnus kept him where he was. 

"That is really sweet of you, my dear but you have to stay here. Your life and love would be enough. I still really appreciate it. I, myself, got you something too. But all that Christmas stuff can wait. I just need you to get better." He started stroking the injured's head. "You can go to sleep if you want to I'll keep an eye on you.

The shadowhunter nodded as he started to cuddle against his boyfriend's arm. "I love you, Magnus." 

"I love you, too." Just as the warlock spoke those words Alec fell asleep drifting away into his dreams.


	12. Peace and broken limbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter.

Magnus was still holding Alec as the sun rose. He had promised to keep him safe and he was not about to break that promise.

It was dead quiet even after the shadowhunter woke up. The two were just sitting there. Nobody had something to say. It was just the beating of hearts.

Magnus wanted to know what exactly happened but he knew that Alec hated it when he asked him about such things since the shadowhunter would just feel guilty for dragging him into it.

He knew that Magnus would want to help but he didn't want help especially not from his boyfriend. 

Alec knew that he tended to be kind of cold sometimes and he tried his best to avoid it. What he didn't know was that the warlock understood that Alec was like that and loved him nonetheless.

They would just keep each other safe as they can. That meant keeping each other out of trouble and their businesses. 

Since Alec met Magnus it changed something in him. He even started to dream about leaving. Alec hadn't really seen a lot of the world yet and being a shadowhunter usually meant that your lifespan decreases depending on your enemy.

All those stories Magnus always told him made him curious about what the world had to offer.

"Maybe we should take a vacation," the shadowhunter suggested. This was pretty sudden and made Magnus confused since he never thought that Alec was someone who liked to travel even if he was pleasantly surprised.

"That would be great but you need to get better first." The warlock smiled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

"Okay. I love you, Mags." The shadowhunter smiled and tried to get up. Sadly it didn't work since he was still hurting a lot. A cough escaped his throat as Magnus slowly and carefully pushed him down.

"Don't move. Your wounds are still severe and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"But I want to help! I feel so useless just lying around. Let me at least call Jace and Izzy. They must be worried especially, Jace." Alec looked at Magnus. His eyes still contained pain. "Please."

"Alright but you can do that without moving." The warlock gave his boyfriend his phone.

"Thank you." Alec took his phone and contacted them. The two were extremely worried but got calmer when they heard he was with Magnus.

The shadowhunter's mother and friends knew that if he was with Magnus they had nothing to worry about since he would never let anything happen to him.

The warlock loved Alec more than anything else and always wanted to keep him close so he could protect him. But at the same time, he knew that the other wasn't a child who needed protection.

That was one of the many things Alec loved about Magnus. He loved that the warlock wouldn't treat him like a kid.

Their presents ended up forgotten under the stress.


	13. Spiders and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit smutty. But nothing heavy or too bad.

A few weeks after the incident at Christmas happened, Alec was doing some late night paperwork. Almost everyone in the Institute was asleep except for some guards.

The shadowhunter's broken limbs were finally healed due to his healing rune and a lot of Magnus' magic.

Alec was really thankful to have a boyfriend like Magnus. He was so caring and gentle towards him.

Never ever in his whole life was the shadowhunter as happy as he was with Magnus. He loved him with all his heart and soul.

Nothing would ever be as important to him as Magnus, his family or friends. So he decided that he would never let anyone hurt them as long as he was alive.

As the night went on he drifted more and more into his work until he suddenly noticed something. He called Magnus in complete distress.

The warlock was already fast asleep. He was cuddling with a pillow since his companion had to stay at the institute.

Still sleepy he answered his phone. "Alexander, I hope you have a good reason to call me. It's 4 in the morning after all."

Considering that he was woken up at 4 am Magnus sounded so calm.

Alec, on the other hand, was kind of panicking. "Magnus I need your help! I need you to magic away a spider!"

"Why don't you just kill it?"

"Why should I? It didn't do anything." The shadowhunter sounded confused.

"If it didn't do anything just leave it there."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"It's okay I'm on my way." The warlock signed and flicked his finger to get dressed. On his way out he fed his cats.

As he arrived at the institute he knocked at the other's door. "Good morning, Alexander."

Alec opened the door stressed. "Thank you for coming. It's there." He pointed at the spider sitting on his wall.

Magnus surely agreed that it wasn't a pleasant view but didn't really understand the need for him being there. But being the good warlock boyfriend he is he simply made the spider disappear.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, Alexander. But do I at least get something for coming here this early." The warlock got closer to the other.

"I don't know what do you want." Alec seemed a bit confused not comprehending that Magnus was flirting with him.

"You are so oblivious, Alexander. How about a kiss?"

After he said that his shadowhunter blushed in a dark red as he just realized what Magnus had meant.

"You're blushing how cute!" Magnus squeaked thinking that Alec looked way too adorable. "My little sweetpea."

Alec looked at him confused and a little bit annoyed. "Sweetpea?"

"I thought I should try something new!" A wide smile spread across the warlock's face.

"No, just no, Magnus."

"I'll hold onto it. So where's my kiss?" He smiled and leaned forward closing his eyes.

The two shared a few tender kisses. But after a while, things got a little messy. Alec found his hands tugging Magnus' hair.

The warlocks hands were making his way up under the other's shirt making him gasp in surprise. Magnus used this chance to slip his tongue into the other's mouth.

After a while, they had to part for oxygen and a small string of saliva was connecting their mouths.

A small moan escaped Alec's mouth as the other stated to trail kisses down his neck. The shadowhunter got really red and slammed his hand over his mouth.

"I I'm sorry!"

Magnus looked up and just saw how red his boyfriend was. "It's no problem to be fair it's actually kind of cute that your blushing." He laughed making the other blush even harder.

The warlock took the shadowhunters hands away and gave him a small kiss on the lips biting them softly.

After a few more kisses Magnus got back to kissing the other's neck. He started sucking on his skin leaving hickeys all over his neck and shoulders.

The shadowhunter's legs got softer and started to give in as moans escaped his throat. Seeing how Alec was surely enjoying this he started to grind against his boyfriend making him moan even louder.

The mixture of Magnus sucking on his neck and grinding against his hips was killing the shadowhunter. He started to bite down on his own lip making himself bleed.

After a while, the warlock noticed how Alec wouldn't be able to stand any longer and slowly pushed him down on his bed.

Magnus was on top of the other looking down at him. He was worried that he was taking things to fast. "Is this okay? I'll stop if you don't want to, Alexander. I would never want to force you to anything or do something your not comfortable with."

Alec just smiled widely still breathing heavily from their little make-out session. "Magnus, it's fine. I want this."

Hearing that Magnus took off Alec's shirt and started to kiss him again and again.

Now the other's hands found a way under his shirt. The shadowhunter's fingers were rough due to all the fighting and training. But they weren't uncomfortably rough.

Just as Alec was about to take his warlock's shirt off the other sat up and looked away.

Alexander sat up to in confusion. He was a bit worried, too. "Did I do something wrong? Do you not want to?"

Thoughts started to rush through his head about how he might have done something stupid or so.

"No. No, it's nothing like that and I do want to." The warlock to away his worries about him doing something wrong but immediately gave him new ones.

The shadowhunter put his hand on the other's shoulder. "Magnus, what is it?"

There was a minute of silence between the two of them until Magnus turned his head around revealing his exposed warlock mark.

He was worried about what Alec might think. "Sometimes I lose control." The warlock looked at him still filled with anxiety.

But all of his worries washed away as his love smiled happily. "They're beautiful. You are beautiful, Magnus."

The shadowhunter placed his hand on the other's cheek slowly brushing it with his thumb.

He couldn't have guessed it but just saying that and smiling at Magnus made the warlock incredibly happy.

All his life he was subconscious about his cat eyes. They reminded him of his awful past but Alec made them seem like the most amazing thing on earth.

Magnus laughed a bit and kissed Alec intimately leading to him lying on top of the shadowhunter ones again.

The two kept on kissing and undressing each other until they were left with their underwear.

The warlock started to kiss down the other's chest stopping at his boxers.   
Just as he wanted to undress Alec completely the door flung open.

"Alec, what the fuck are you doing? Is everything alright? I kept hearing weird noises-" The person who came busting in was Jace who started to blush as he realized what he had just walked into.

Alec's face turned a dark shade of red, too as he looked at his Parabatai. But Magnus just sat up. "Good morning Jace. I hope we didn't wake you up."

"I um I'll just go I'm sorry." The blonde rushed out of the room closing the door behind him.

Alexander just sat there still embarrassed and perplex about what just happened.

"My dear I would suggest we go to my place and finish this there." The warlock stood up holding out his hand.

The shadowhunter nodded and took the other's hand. "Yeah, I guess that would be better. There's no Jace." He giggled a bit and the two portaled to Magnus' place.


	14. Road trip struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry that this took so long. I had no real motivation until today so yeah.

A few weeks had passed and Magnus and Alec got ready to go on their road trip. They put all their stuff in the car and said their goodbyes. It was late in the afternoon when they took off. Shadow passed alongside their car as the sky was tainted red. 

The sun was already setting as Magnus noticed that Alec was getting a bit sleepy. "Let me take over for a while darling."

The shadowhunter just shook his head. "Nah I'm fine." He smiled at him.

The other just rolled his eyes. "Alexander stop this car or I will jump out." Without hesitation Alec stopped the vehicle knowing to well what his boyfriend was capable of. 

"Okay, fine." He stepped outside letting Magnus take the driver's seat. But just as he wanted to get in again his boyfriend started driving. 

The warlock stopped again letting Alec catch up but just as he was about to reach the door he started driving again.

After a while of annoying him Magnus stopped letting his boyfriend get in. "You know I could have just portaled us over there."

Alec smiled a bit. "I know but it's about the journey and to be honest I want you to fully relax. That means you not needing to portal us around."

Magnus was touched by how much the other cared for him and he couldn't help but smile. "You're adorable, Alexander. Now get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired," Alec tried to protest.

"Babe, I now that you barely sleep. Every time your not staying at my place you pull an all nighter and work through the night. That's not good for your health." The other's voice sounded pretty serious.

Alec on the other hand just smiled. "Well, maybe I should come over more often."

Magnus gave him a quick kiss before he concentrated on the road again. "Or you could just have a normal sleeping schedule. Now try to sleep a bit."

The shadowhunter closed his eyes and started to fall asleep as the last sun light faded. 

It was quiet as the first stars were visible. Magnus remembered their first date and Alec's love for the stars. His gaze fell upon his sleeping boyfriend who's breath was as calm as the night.

He was and would always be thankful that he was the warlock Alec came to visit that fateful day. Even if they had arguments from time to time Magnus knew that he would never regret dating him. 

The highway that they were driving on seemed almost abandoned. There were only a few cars that passed by them from time to time. 

It must have been around 1 am as their car broke down. At first Alec didn't wake up since if he's sleeping he's sound asleep. But as he heard Magnus getting out of the car he started to wake up.

"Magnus why did you stop? Are you tired should I drive?" Alec was already outside of the car.

"No. The car broke down." The warlock looked at him a bit embarrassed.

The other then took a deep breath and started to type on his phone. "We are truly lucky. There's a Motel near by. You do have to portal us."

Magnus just looked at the location and portaled them and the car right into the parking lot. 

"I'm gonna get us a room."

As they reached their room Alec was barely able to walk out of tiredness. He walked up to their bed and instantly crashed on it. Magnus found this sight to be quite amusing. But as the goid boyfriend he was he put the covers over him.

The warlock himself looked around for a bit until he decided to lay down next to him.

As the first light came in through the window the shadowhunter started to wake up. He sat up and smiled down at his sleeping boyfriend. The motel was pretty rundown and well shitty. But for him it was perfect because he got to be next to the one person he loved which he considered to be perfect. 

Alec thought of himself as lucky since most shadowhunters weren't able to be with someone they love but with someone they were promised, too.

His parents wanted him to marry a shadowhunter from any respected family but at least his mother was alright with his current relationship. His father had a different way of seeing things. But Alec was happy to have his mother's approval. She seemed to really like Magnus. In the end she was happy that her son was happy.

The shadowhunter then kissed his boyfriend to wake him up in which he succeeded. 

"Morning Alexander.~" Magnus smiled at him and sat up as well.

"Let's look for a dinner or somewhere we can eat breakfast." Alec stood up.

"I could just use my magic to-" Magnus' suggestion was cut short as his boyfriend put his finger against his lips.

"Nope. The only thing you will need your magic for is to refill our car."

Just as the shadowhunter said that Magnus remembered why they were even inside of that Motel. "I certainly will have to do that." He chuckled a bit.

"Then let's go."


End file.
